


The Sweetest Thing

by HieiandKuramaLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HieiandKuramaLover/pseuds/HieiandKuramaLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Gabriel love sweets, but what's his favorite treat? :) Mostly smut, but with a fluffy marshmellow center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

Sam leaned against the wall by the door, looked left, then looked right. He had showed up a little late and was worried he'd missed his rendezvous. It had taken nearly an hour to get Dean off his case about going out. On and on it went until Sam finally broke out the “I'm a big boy now” argument. He breathed a long sigh of aggravation into the frosty night air, pulling his jacket tighter around him. He glanced up into the clear sky, the moon full and still low to the ground. He could make out at least three constellations it was so clear out, even in the dull light of a little town motel. In addition to the time it took just convincing Dean to let him go out, he'd had a good half an hour drive to get to the designated meeting place. Now here he was waiting in the late October cold to make sure the person got to the right motel door. Sam had never been one for this weather and he was currently flexing his fingers in his jean pockets in an attempt to keep the blood moving.

He also didn't like when they made him wait. It had to look suspicious, him standing alone outside a motel room, clearly agitated and fidgeting in what could be either excitement or nerves. It was a mix of both, honestly. He was always nervous about this, nervous that Dean would follow him, nervous that he'd be stood up, nervous that this would be the last time.

But more than nervousness, excitement pooled in his belly. This was his little secret. His dirty little secret as the song said. He bit his lip in anticipation of what awaited behind that closet motel door, what was a mere key's turn away. He fiddled with the little bit of metal in his pocket, running his finger along the ridges. His breathing grew slower, mind wandering back to his previous private meetings.

“Been waiting long?”, came the familiar snarky voice from beside him. Sam looked up with a smile, his partner in crime leaning against the door with a cheeky grin. Gabriel was dressed sharply in a button-down white shirt with blue pin stripes and black slacks. He stepped up to Sam, running his hands down the leather jacket. “Well don't you look sharp as a tack. Now you know you don't have to get all dressed up for little old me,” Gabriel joked. Sam chuckled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Can we continue this inside? I'm freezing.”

“Oh, but of course...but you have the key, Samuel.”

“And you can just pop yourself inside,” Sam retorted, taking out the key and unlocking the door. He gladly stepped inside, followed by the archangel behind him. “Mind turning on the heat? I'm gonna take a quick shower.” Gabriel chuckled as he shut and locked the door.

“I thought the shower was supposed to come _after_ the hot messy sex.” Sam stopped mid-stride, tossing his jacket on one of the chairs at the table, face flushed.

“I was waiting outside for nearly half an hour, I think I earned a warm shower.” He jumped out of reflex when he felt two warm hands run around his waist. He relaxed when he felt the other body press against his back.

“You know I can warm you up better than anything else,” Gabriel purred, slipping his fingers under Sam's shirt. The taller man chuckled, running a hand down Gabriel's arm. “Why don't you hold off on the shower till I've had my wicked way with you?” Sam laughed.

“You remember you're an angel right?”

“Angel's more of a title than a lifestyle,” Gabriel said with a shrug. He kissed the nape of Sam's neck, having to stand a little on his tip toes to reach. He pulled back, however, letting a hand slide along Sam's spine. “But, if you REALLY want to postpone our fun, then by all means get the water running. I have some setting up to do anyway.”

“Setting up?” Sam turned a little to look at Gabriel, eyebrow arched slightly in confusion. Gabriel just smiled his trademark sneaky smile and shooed Sam away with his hand. Against better judgment, Sam continued on his way to the bathroom, although he did decide to be a little seductive and started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it slide off just before he got inside the small bathroom. He had a feeling the angel would try to follow, so he made sure to lock the door behind him with a small chuckle.

The hot water felt heavenly, pouring down his body. He shivered initially but quickly got adapted to the warmth, letting it rain down over him as he lightly scrubbed himself down with the little bar of hotel soap. He had been driving for several hours before this and he might be a little skeevy and he definitely didn't want that.

How long had he been doing this, he thought to himself. A year? Half a year? He hadn't even thought to keep track. Every day since be became a hunter seemed to meld into the next. Days turned to months before the blink of an eye. He knew his nights by the phase of the moon and little else. He could, however, remember the experience which first bore the thought of sex with another man. It was college first, that always opens one up to new ideas. He'd thought about it plenty, but never had the courage to act on it. He had been too well known and knew this would be something to keep secret. Then he'd gone looking while he was on the road with Dean. He'd gone alone, for fear of what Dean would say or worse what he would do. Apparently, he wasn't too shabby looking or he wouldn't have gotten picked up that same night. He wouldn't have been taken back to Richard's apartment and... “initiated”, as he had put it.

He wouldn't have found out the next day it had been The Trickster in disguise.

Sam had been so disgusted with himself he hadn't sought out sex at all for several months. If Loki (as he started referring to The Trickster for sheer lack of a definite name) hadn't started texting him out of the blue he wouldn't even be in this hotel shower right now. He'd be back at the motel, doing research with Dean, and listening to his older brother chew whatever heart attack on a plate he'd chosen to have for dinner. Sam and Loki had several months ago come to an arrangement: they'd meet up for sex occasionally, whenever they were both available. It was simple, clean, and benefited them both. He'd tried his best to keep this arrangement a secret from the older Winchester, for fear of just how much hell Dean would give him for sleeping with a “spook”. But what did he know? Dean didn't even know Sam liked sleeping with men until Loki blew his cover. As a matter of fact, Sam didn't need the grief from sex with a trickster ON TOP of the grief from sex with men. The girls names increased and got more creative, the bad jokes, it just never seemed to end. Life with Dean was getting even more insufferable as the days wore on, for one reason or another and it was starting to become that the only time Sam got any peace was the time he spend with the trickster, Loki.

Then the truth came out, full circle, and Sam could no longer claim to be sleeping with a demigod. Now...now it was an angel. An archangel on top of that. Gabriel, God's personal messenger was waiting in the motel room to have sex with Sam Winchester. It was messed up. Everything was always messed up. Sam sighed as he turned off the water, finally warm enough to stand stepping out and drying off. He'd has his reservations once or twice about continuing these sessions with Gabriel. Once after the million Tuesdays he'd been forced to relive again and again, then after he and Dean were stuck in TV land and found out who “Loki” really was. It was psychotic to keep coming back again and again like this but...here he was. He was keeping space between Gabriel and Dean for _Gabriel's_ safety. He didn't want this to stop. It was safe...clean...consensual...satisfying. As much as Sam would defend his actions to himself, he was still occasionally hit with a pang of guilt for yet ANOTHER secret being kept from Dean.

And then Gabriel would flash him that smile, kiss him, wrap his arms around Sam, and everything else that was outside their little motel faded into nothingness. With Gabriel, there truly was nothing else. No hunting. No Winchester curse. No demons and monsters and angels. Not even a Dean to make fun of him or a father's expectations to live up to. There was only those kisses, only that devious, slightly goofy, smile.

Sam looked at himself in the mirror above the sink, finding his face filled with silent excitement to go back to Gabriel just out side the door. He wrapped the towel around his waist, there didn't seem much sense in putting his jeans back on, and opened the bathroom door.

Then blackness as a black cloth was put over his eyes and wrapped around his head.

“Good grief, I thought you'd never come out,” he heard Gabriel gripe from behind him. How was he reaching up high enough to blind fold him? Sam easily had a few inches on the angel, so this came as a surprise. Sam chuckled.

“The hot water felt nice. But what are you doing?”

Gabriel chuckled from behind him.

“All a part of the fun, Sam,” he said, finally done tying the blindfold at the back of Sam's head. He felt Gabriel take hold of his hand and started to lead him into the room.

“Please don't let me trip,” Sam asked quietly.

“Don't worry. If you fall I'll catch you.” Sam smiled quietly, walking as slowly as Gabriel would allow him, to ensure his own safety. It wasn't long before his knees hit the bed and Gabriel's hands went to Sam's shoulders, urging him to sit down. “Now just back up onto the bed, till you reach the headboard, okay?” Sam did as he was told, rather eagerly. He didn't know what the angel had in store, but he was already looking forward to it. He didn't know Gabriel was into this sort of thing, hell, he didn't even know he'd be so excited by it.

He sat against the head board as instructed, albeit uncomfortably. The head of the bed was made up of cold metal bars, coated in gold paint to suit retro feel of the motel, but it sucked to have against bare flesh. He heard Gabriel's footsteps come close and then his weight on the edge of the bed.

“Now, hands above your head.” Sam, reluctantly, raised his hands above his head, reaching a little above the top bar of the head board. Gabriel put his hands on Sam's hips to scoot him down lower on the bed, then wrapped another strap of cloth around his wrists, effectively tying them to one of the metal bars between them.

“I...didn't know you were into this, Gab.”

“I'm not actually. None of this is for the sake of inflicting pain or making you call me Master, Sam. I'm not that kinda guy.” Sam chuckled. “But sight deprivation, as you probably know, enhances your other senses, particularly touch. _That_ is what I'm going for here.” Sam bit his lip nervously. He'd been tied up before, but in much less desirable circumstances and it was making him wary despite the trust he'd put in Gabriel. He breathed slowly to keep himself calm, flexing his hands and twisting his wrists a bit just to see how much give Gabriel had given him. He was relieved to see he'd tied it loose enough that Sam, with all his escape experience, could easily slip out if he wanted to stop the game. He smiled internally, the discovery making him relax and wait for what would happen next.

“You did say you had to set up. Now I'm curious what's around the room that I'm not seeing,” Sam said playfully. Gabriel chuckled, and Sam jumped a little when he felt two of the angel's fingertips on his stomach, right above the belly button. He walked the fingers up Sam's belly and between his pecs, stopping at the collarbone. He'd already known what sight deprivation could do from what he'd had to read for school, but to experience it was apparently something completely different and especially under these very special circumstances.

“You not knowing is all part of the fun,” Gabriel purred at him. Sam could almost picture the grin on the angel's face, while his fingers began moving again, just stroking his skin. He wandered every where on Sam's torso, framing each pectoral, then tracing his abs and hip bones. He never undid the towel or even stroked under it. Not to say that Sam didn't enjoy such touches under normal circumstances to begin with, but without being able to see where Gab's fingers were going next...it made his skin tingle with every touch, every stroke.

He let out a hot breath when Gabriel pressed a warm palm to Sam's belly, running slowly up his abs and under his right pec. The breath turned into a moan when Sam felt a thumb roll the nipple bud in circles. His chest rose to meet the touches and he tugged at his bindings. They were loose enough that he could get out if he really wanted to, but tight enough to keep his hands there if he didn't fight it. He had yet to feel Gabriel move from where he sat on the bed. He didn't even know if the angel was still clothed or not.

“I'm already seeing the fruits of my little ploy,” Gabriel said softly. He finally heard the bed creak under Gabriel's weight, he was moving. What he heard next was accompanied by warm breath on his ear and neck. “Your nipples and cock are getting hard and I've barely touched you.” Sam groaned, doing a full body shiver as Gabriel nipped playfully at his neck, lightly pinching the nipple he'd been playing with. Sam's hands grabbed tight to the metal bar that separated them, squirming a little while arousal began to pool in his belly and snake its way to his groin. True to what Gabriel had said, he was already starting to get an erection, poking slightly against the fluffy material of the towel that kept it concealed. Gabriel kissed down Sam's neck, biting playfully on his shoulder and sucking the wound, intent on leaving a mark. Sam had told him once that Dean didn't believe he'd actually gotten lucky if he came back with no marks, so Gabriel was usually intent on leaving a few strategically placed hickies. The hand that had been playing with Sam's chest roamed back down to the younger Winchester's hip, finally starting to pull at the towel around the young man's waist.

“Hm...I wonder if I should get this out of the way yet...,” he mused softly, speaking with his lips brushing against Sam's warm skin.

“I...I don't get a real say in this matter, now do I?”, Sam inquired. Gabriel chuckled, running a finger along the edge of the towel, dipping just beneath the fabric.

“No. You actually don't.” With one tug, it seemed, Gabriel undid the towel and let it lay on the bed, as if presenting the flesh that lay beneath it like an unwrapped present. Sam shivered when the air hit his fully naked body, legs bent at the knee and feet flat on the bed. He already wanted so badly for Gabriel to touch it, stroke it, use those fingers on his most sensitive piece of flesh. But he knew the tricky archangel wouldn't go straight for the grand prize. He'd dance around it. Touch everywhere BUT where Sam really wanted his fingers to go. He'd make Sam moan, make him squirm and arch. The idea of it only served to arouse the Winchester boy further, his breathing becoming heavy panting and mouth agape, tongue licking at his lips.

Then the hands stopped. Gabriel's weight lifted from the bed and Sam's face scrunched up in confusion, one leg falling flat onto the bed and he twisted his head around to see if he could hear what the angel was doing. Nothing. He heard a few faint scuffling noises and clicks, but nothing definitive.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?”

“Ah-ah-ah, now now, you'll ruin the fun if you worry about what I'm doing too much.” From the sound of his voice, Gabriel couldn't have been that far away. Probably at the table in the center of the room if he had to guess.

“But isn't a basic rule of bondage not to leave the person tied up alone?”

“But that's the beautiful thing, Sam, I'm not leaving you alone.” Gabriel walked closer, but did not sit back down. “I'm right here. And I have part two of my plan in my hand.” Sam arched an eyebrow under the blindfold.

“Part two?”

“Mmhm,” Gabriel whispered. “You remember what my greatest weakness is, right Sam?” Sam thought a moment. The oil from Jerusalem? An angel sword? “Time's up.”

Sam cried out loudly when something warm and thick dribbled on his tummy. It wasn't burning hot, but it was definitely warmer than room temperature. It wasn't being applied in large globs either, more drizzled, in a controlled flow. Sam moaned softly as the warm syrupy substance worked it's way up his stomach, filling into each little dip that signified a definition of muscle. There was a sweet smell in the air too. Scented oil? Whatever it was, the teasing sensation toyed with his overly sensitive skin, tickled his nose, and caused his cock to twitch and pulse with excitement.

“Oh, enjoying that?”, Gabriel teased, the sound of his voice coming from next to the bed, but above. He was probably standing, pouring this stuff on to him if Sam had to guess. Sam groaned, arching his back slightly, his legs spreading the more turned on he got, both knees again bent and up off the bed.

“Yes...,” he groaned. Gabriel chuckled, eventually stopping the drizzle from continuing. He could feel the warm substance framing his musculature. He was panting by now, skin tingling and alert for what was to come next.

“Good. I'd hate to have to stop now, when I haven't even gotten to the good part.”

“That so? What's the good part?”

“Hm...you'll find out in a second.” Sam waited, ears perked to full attention and his body tensed waiting for Gabriel's next trick, nearly shaking in anticipation. He heard the sound of some sort of spray can being shaken and the next thing he could even comprehend was an airy and extremely cold substance being applied to his nipples. The loud noise accompanied by the feel of the stuff made him think whipped cream right away. Then it hit him. Gabriel LOVED sweets. Candy, ice cream, hot chocolate, and anything with enough sugar to give a regular human diabetes. Suddenly it was all too clear what Gabriel was doing.

He was making a Sam Winchester Sundae.

Whipped cream to both nipples and to his belly button and the cold stuff was done, but left Sam shivering and tingling all over. He was panting by now, his cock rigid and begging silently to be touched. Sam moaned when Gabriel dragged a single finger up the underbelly of his cock, stopping where the head connected to the shaft.

“My my my, you are enjoying yourself more than I had anticipated. If I'm not careful, you'll cum much too soon. Can't have that.”

“Then please,” Sam said in a husky voice, “please stop teasing...” Gabriel chuckled, running a finger down Sam's cheek lovingly.

“All in due time.” He kissed the young man softly on the lips, assuring him that he did not intend cruelty or torture. “But you know I love sweet things, so I'm going to indulge in my favorite treat.” The next thing Sam felt was Gabriel's weight between his legs and hands on his hips. He groaned loudly, arching his back and straining at his restraints, Gabriel's tongue starting at Sam's belly button, making sure to lap up ever trace of the whipped cream he had applied to Sam's skin. And Gabriel loved sweet things, so he wasn't going to miss a single drop. Once it was all gone, he started tracing the syrup he'd put around Sam's muscles, outlining the abs and pecs. Chocolate for the abs and and strawberry for the pecs. His tongue went into every dip and ran over ever curve of Sam Winchester. The sweetness of the syrup mixed with the salty taste of Sam's skin, the combination sending a rush of excitement into the angel. Sam moaned and writhed, pushing up against the tongue that was exploring his body, but Gabriel held him down by the hips, taking his time and tasting every last bite he could get.

Then he moved from the stomach to the chest, starting with a bit of the syrup and then delving into the whipped cream he'd swirled into little frozen mountains on Sam's already sensitive nipples. Gabriel's tongue licked at them like an ice cream cone, winding slowly around in a circle before wrapping his lips around the bud to suck off the tip. But he didn't stop after the whipped cream was off. Deciding to have some fun, he continued to suck on the pink, perky bud, elated to hear the moans erupting from the Winchester boy beneath him. Sam was so responsive, so sensitive, it was intoxicating to make him writhe in pleasure and to make so much noise. He gave the other nipple similar treatment, all his ministrations to Sam's quaking form and the response he received as reward were more than enough to stir his own cock to attention. It had started to ache when he began working on Sam's nipples, but he was disciplined enough to restrain himself from rushing forward to quickly. He wanted to take his time, to get Sam into an almost desperate state of arousal before letting them both have release.

When all the sweets were cleaned off of Sam, Gabriel gave one last long lick from Sam's collarbone to his jaw before claiming his lips in a hungry kiss. Sam could taste the mixed flavors on the angel's tongue, straining against his bonds to sit up and show the urgency he wished to as they kissed. Gabriel ran his hands down Sam's sides, along his hip bones, and then to his cock, giving it one long stroke from base to tip.

“Now for the real fun Sam,” he whispered into Sam's ear, eliciting a loud moan from the younger man, stroking his cock again.

“Fuck, Gabriel,” Sam groaned, hips bucking into the hand that stroked him. Gabriel bit his lip, a heavy breath escaping him. Seeing Sam so turned on, so fucking ready, and yet so helpless pulled at the aggressive soldier in him. Sam was his, all his.

Gabriel didn't take long to prepare him. Normally, the archangel would happily take his time fingering Sam, watching him moan and beg and get red in the face from want. But tonight, Gabriel found himself over eager to be buried in his little psychic to the hilt. He still watched Sam's face while he carefully stretched and slicked him up. His eyes may have been covered but Sam still made all the beautiful moans and groans that Gabriel loved to hear. It even got to the point where he was slowly stroking his own cock while he listened and watched, waiting till he was sure Sam was perfectly ready inside before he removed his fingers and applied a condom. For clean up reasons, largely.

He wrapped his arms around Sam's thighs and spread his legs to give him a clear shot. He licked his chops and leaned down to kiss the middle of Sam's belly.

“Ready?” Sam nodded dumbly, a little river of drool starting to run down his chin.

“Yes,” he panted, chest heaving up and down. “Yes, please...please fuck me.” Gabriel groaned softly, grin firmly planted on his face. Hand on his cock for guidance, he sank into Sam's tightness so slowly it nearly made him ache. His grin grew when he felt Sam clench around him, his body putting up a natural resistance to the intrusion, but Sam arched his back and his cock twitched, leaking precum while he shook from all the built up pleasure. Gabriel moaned when he was finally fully sheathed inside Sam. He leaned forward, hands on Sam's hips, but one leaving his sides.

“You know, as much as I love the sweet syrups and creams I decked you in tonight...they're not my favorite indulgence. Not by a long shot.” He had reached up to undo the blindfold, letting it flop down around Sam's neck. Oh, those eyes. Gabriel shivered at the half-lidded, lust driven eyes that looked back at him from underneath Sam's mop of light brown hair. His cheeks were flushed a cherry shade of red and sweat beaded on his forehead. Gabriel licked his lips, going back to having both hands on Sam's hips, starting short but deep thrusts into Sam. The younger man began reacting within little to no time at all, eyes closing tight and mouth wide, releasing a loud and raspy moan, hair bouncing as his body rocked with each thrust.

“Ooh...Sammy...,” Gabriel purred, gripping Sam's hips tighter, starting to thrust faster. He watched and felt every bump, every arch, and every small squrim Sam made in an attempt to get Gabriel's cock to slide in deeper, to push into that bundle of nerves that made Sam Winchester little more than a simpering mound of flesh fucked to sweet perfection. It wasn't long until Gabriel was simply pounding him, making his own groans of pleasure as the wet heat beat back against his cock. They were both coming close to completion. Gabriel started stroking Sam's cock, following the rhythm he had started with his thrusts. Sam cried out loudly, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Gabriel's.

“...almost there...,” he whispered, voice raspy and desperate, his legs squeezing around Gabriel's waist. The angel licked his lips excitedly, drilling in to Sam his hardest, doing everything his body would allow to make them both cum.

“Remember when I said those things I covered you in weren't my favorite treat, Sam? Would you like to know what my _favorite_ thing is?” He lifted one of Sam's legs onto his shoulder, pushing hard against the taller man's prostate, making Sam's tongue lull out of his mouth and eyes nearly roll to the back of his head.

“G-Gabriel! Fuck! God, fuck, Gabriel!”, Sam screamed, hands holding on tight to the metal bar his hands were bound to. Said head board was banging with dull thuds against the wall and the mattress creaked. Gabriel groaned, stroking faster, eyes locked onto Sam's face, twisted into pleasure and abandoned all thought of self-restraint.

“The sweetest thing...is the face you make when I make you cum.”

Sam arched his back and screamed, loud, finally cumming onto his own belly while Gabriel spilled his seed into the tight body under him.

“Fuck, Sam!”, he called out, buried deep inside Sam and keeping the other body close to him while they both rode the waves of pleasure. Both were panting and coated in a sheen of sweat when they finally went lax in the afterglow, Sam loosening his grip on the headboard and Gabriel pulling out carefully, not wanting to harm his Sam. He tied off the condom and tossed it aside carelessly, crawling next to Sam and untying his wrists, which flopped down onto Sam's head hap-hazardously.

“Wow...,” Sam managed to gasp out. Gabriel chuckled, petting Sam's hair while the younger Winchester scooted down so his head was resting comfortably on the pillow. He rolled over and smiled up at Gabriel. “So that was your little plan, huh?” Gabriel grinned his trademark foxy grin.

“That was it. Just to cover you in sweet things and lick 'em off.”

Sam smiled, and after Gabriel sat, back against the headboard, he rested his head on the angel's thigh, sighing in contentment. He nearly purred when Gabriel started petting his head. These little warm moments were pure bliss to Sam. He was sexually satisfied, so much so that his toes were numb. On top of that, there was a warm body next to him, companionship outside his family, someone who understood what it was to be...“dysfunctional”. Gabriel knew all about Sam's demonic psychic gift, but never mentioned it never felt ill toward Sam for it...this angel, this trickster, never thought any less of him for it. In fact, when Sam fell asleep beside him he always woke up the same way. Gabriel's arms around him and Sam in a warm, secure place.

Outside this room, outside this warm bed, mussed and fussed from their sex, there were monsters. There were demons. There was a brother who didn't fully accept him and maybe never would. Outside this little piece of heaven was the scary planet Earth and all the little insect humans that ran around on it along with all those things that went bump in the night and growled from the shadows.

But outside could wait. Sure, come morning, Sam would leave the motel and return to Dean with breakfast like he usually did, then they would set out on the road again and be trying to kill the devil. Some things never changed. Happily, this was one of those different things that broke up the normal misery. This place, beside Gabriel, falling asleep to the archangel petting his hair with a warm satisfied glow in his stomach.

This...was the sweetest thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated! I was a hermit of a writer before I did this and I'd like to hear any thoughts or suggestions since I had been gone from the writing world for so long.


End file.
